David & Mickie: Husband & Wife Nymphos
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A David and Mickie centric sextape fic enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey TBL lovers do I have a treat for you. Ever wonder what it would be like if one of the Wonderland crew made one of those celeb sextapes that Vivid puts out? Well here's your chance to find out. No it not Lilly and Miley. Not Mikayla and Cassie or Mandy and Taylor with Jamie aka Velvet Sky but the later three will have one if this fic does well. So yeah just so you know this is kind of a honey moon video and starts at David and Mickie's beach house in Myrtle Beach and will end at their house in the sex room with some public sex in between.**

* * *

**David Hodges &amp; Mickie James: Husband &amp; Wife Nymphos**

"Hello world this is my beach house in beautiful Myrtle Beach South Carolina," David said from behind the camera as he filmed his living room at his beach house. " Very awesome and very private," he said as he walked through the kitchen. "Wanna see how private," he said turning the camera on himself before walking out on the deck. "There's the ocean," He said shooting the ocean "And there's my wife naked as the day she was born," he said zooming in on Mickie laying on a deck lounge on her stomach sunbathing naked except her sunglasses. "Lets go see her," he said walking towards her seeing she was napping. "Hey superball wake up," he said nudging her

"Umm daddy what are you doing with the camera," Mickie said seeing the camera pointed at her as she propped herself up an tilted her head at angle .

"What you said you wanted to video tape the vacation," David said not taking the camera off Mickie.

"Yeah but not me tanning naked," Mickie said bluntly.

"Well I can't help it look at you, look at this body," David said panning down Mickie's body "Look at this ass oh my God this ass," he said gripping Mickie's left ass cheek and giving it a playful smack. "Those titties damn!" he said squeezing her left breast

"Hey I didn't say you could keep filming did I," Mickie said with a slight moan pushing David's hands away.

"Come on you like it just as much as I do. In fact I'm sure you're wet right now," David said

"Well if you're gonna film me out here well I'm gonna need some of your special suntan lotion.

"Really?," David said the cockyness in his voice evident.

"Yeah give me the camera so you can get big boy out," Mickie said holding her hands out for the camera.

"Here," David said handing his wife the camera who instantly focused on the front of his basketball shorts . He then took his shorts off freeing his erect member.

"Oh my lord look at that," Mickie said seeing the thick near thirteen inch erect ebony poll

"You've seen it before,"David said the camera still pointed at his dick.

"I know but damn look at! Hold up," Mickie said holding her forearm up to his dick, "Its bigger than my fucking arm! And those sexy ass vanes,"she then turned the camera on herself and licked slowly along its length. "Umm jerk it!," she said as she watched and focused the camera on David masturbating. She then quickly aimed the camera down her own body showing she was shoving two fingers in and out of her pussy. She then aimed the camera back to her masturbating husband.

"Ughh ahhh!," David said as he jerked his cock harder and faster.

"Umm you're gonna cum aren't you?," Mickie said as she watched through the camera as David 's hand moved faster along his member.

"Yeah!," David groaned sweat coming down his forehead.

"Do it daddy shoot that lotion all over my tits!,"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHGGGHHYAHHHHHH!," David moaned as he shot his cum on to Mickie's tits and stomach before she handed him the camera.

"Ummm look at that," Mickie said looking down at the large milky white splatters of cum on her tits and stomach. "You came a lot baby," she moaned as she rubbed the cum into her skin.

"Ughh fuck that was so hot," David groaned as he stroked his still hard cock. "Ugh bend over baby bend over the railing."

"Oh you bad boy," Mickie said as she got to her feet and bent over the deck railing.

"Such a sweet ass," David said from behind the camera as he groped Mickie's backside.

"Umm shut up and put that dick in me," Mickie moaned.

David slowly but forcefully slid his dick into Mickie and began fucking her. Focusing the camera on his cock and his wife's ass. "Ughh shit your pussy is incredible," he moaned fucking harder.

"Uhhhhh harder harder," Mickie moaned thrusting back to meet David's fuck strokes.

"Look back at me baby look back at me!," David huffed as he fucked harder trying to stave off his own climax as Mickie looked back at the camera with her lust flushed face. "Oh you're so fucking beautiful! So fucking beautiful!"

"Oh daddy I love you!," Mickie moaned as David fucked her harder and faster. Her vaginal muscles squeezing his member.

"I love you too!," David groaned his climax barely contained at this point. "Oh shit I'm gonna cum again!"

"OHH SHOOT IT ON MY ASS DADDY SHOOT IT!," Mickie screamed as she came looking back into the camera

"OH SHIT!," David said as he yanked his cock from Mickie's love tunnel and began jerking. "UGHHHHHH FUCK !," he said as he shoot his load all over his wife's ass and . Some of his load landing between her shoulder blades.

"Its so warm," Mickie said reaching back and rubbing David's cum in.

"Kiss me!,"David said. He then turned the camera on he and Mickie as they shared a deep sloppy tongue kiss. Mickie pulling back and spitting in David's mouth. " Umm get on top I want to see you ride it" he said.

"Lay down," Mickie said pushing him back towards the lounge.

A few seconds of moving into position and David refocusing the camera as Mickie stood over him in a straddle and began lowering herself on his cock. "Slow baby slow," He said focusing the camera on Mickie's hand as she guided his dick into her pussy.

"AHHH UMMM Daddy!," Mickie said as she began riding David's dick in a squatting position. Her hands on his chest for balance.

"Ughhh yeah ride it baby it!," David groaned as he panned between his member sliding in and out of Mickie's pussy and her face and bouncing tits. "Does it feel good baby does my dick feel good fucking that pussy!" he said reaching up and squeezing one of her breast as he increased the speed.

"So good Daddy!," Mickie cried as she ground harder on her husband's prick "David I'm gonna squirt!," she exclaimed feeling herself on the verge of a huge climax.

"Let it go baby let it go!," David said as he steadily increased his fuck strokes and focused the camera on were their sexes joined.

"UEGHH GODDAMN!," Mickie screamed as she squirted her climax. Spraying lens with her sex juices and forcing David's dick out of her. "UGHHH Put back in!," she said slipping David's manhood back into her cunny. Bouncing on his cock.

"THAT'S IT! BOUNCE ON THAT DICK!," David said focusing the camera back on Mickie's tits and face as he fucked harder. "Lick the lens... lick it lick it!," he said prompting Mickie to lick the lens. "So hot so fucking hot!" he said feeling his climax coming yet again. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!," Mickie said she too feeling her orgasm edging. "Cum in me! Cum with me!"

"OH SHIT UGHH!," David groaned as he came filling Mickie's hole with his seed.

"AHHHHHHHH GUGUMMMMMMM!," Mickie screamed as she came and collapsed on his chest. "Ummm that was great," she said smiling into the camera.

"Yeah," David said. "Holy shit you made me cum three times in a row," he breathed.

"Thank you," Mickie said with a smile before the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Scene Two:**

"So we are on our way to the mall and apparently so is everyone else in Myrtle beach as we are stuck in the traffic jam from hell," Mickie said aiming the camera out the wind sheild of David's SUV. "Hey babe tell everyone why we're going to the mall," she said aiming the camera at David in the driver's seat. Who was wearing a plan white V-neck t-shirt and camo shorts and a pair of black framed sunglasses.

"Well Laree we're going to the mall to buy new swim suites because we flew commercial instead of our jet and the airline lost our bag with all our swim stuff in it," David said as he continued to move the car at a snail's pace.

"Can I pick out your swim suite," Mickie said pointing the camera at herself. Showing she was wearing a simple wife beater sunglasses and cut-off jean skirt.

"No way," David said as Mickie pointed the camera back at him.

"Why not," Mickie asked coyly.

"Because I know what you'll out some kind of tight speedoe wet suit thing," David said knowingly as he half looked at the camera.

"But you look so good in those," Mickie said in a mock sexy baby voice as she reached over and rubbed David's thigh. "Please daddy," she said grabbing his cock through his shorts.

"Ok I'll let you do it if you two things," David said the camera capturing his smirk.

"Name 'em," Mickie said in a very game voice

"One you have too take off your panties right now and go through the mall with out them, and you have to moon the next three cars or trucks we pass" David said.

"Take the camera," Mickie said turning the camera on herself before handing it to David.

"Oh my God," David said a bit stunned at his wife's brashness as he focused the camera with one hand.

"One of these days you'll learn not to dare a wrestler," Mickie said unsnapping her seat belt and quickly reaching under her skirt and pulling down her pink and torques boy shorts and tossing them on the dash. "Now roll down the window," she said getting on her knees with her back to the passenger side window. Once the window was down she bunched her skirt up showing her backside to everyone in the next line.

"Holy shit you're crazy," David said filming his wife's mooning.

"And you married me," Mickie laughed as she continued to moon people earning a honk from a big rig.

"Ok ok get your ass back in here," David said before switching the camera off.

* * *

**Scene three:**

"So we're about to go into the mall and my gorgeous wife is not wearing panties," David said filming Mickie from behind as they walked from the mall parking lot. "Hey superball crack a smile," he said getting an ass flash in response just before they went through the door. "So the swimwear store is upstairs"

"And let me guess you want to take the escalator," Mickie said knowingly.

A few moments later they were on the escalator to the second floor. "So how does it feel being in the mall no panties on," David asked

"Sexy," Mickie said as they walked off the escalator, and walked to the swim wear store. Mickie making a be line to the speedo section. "Here try these on," Mickie said before taking the camera and shoving David off to the dressing room she following him and waiting for him. "Are you having trouble in their baby," Mickie said filming the door to dressing room David was in.

"I hate this thing," David said from behind the door.

"Well come out let me see," Mickie said.

David opened the door and walked out in a red tie dye skin tight trunks that stopped near the middle of his thighs. "Ughhh I look ridiculous," he said into the camera.

"You look fucking hot," Mickie said zooming in on David's package that was threatening burst through the seems. "Now turn around."

"Ughhh,"David said reluctantly turning around and showing his butt to the camera.

"Ummm now that's an ass," Mickie said grabbing David's muscular ass. "Wanna do some thing naughty?," she asked.

"What?" David asked as he went back into the dressing room.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Mickie said rushing David to get dressed.

"Gimmie a sec," David said putting on his clothes.

"Don't worry about the shirt just come on and pay for the suites," Mickie said.

"Ok ok," David said coming out of the dressing room still putting on his shirt and shoes. "Here ring me up for these," he said handing his credit card to to the clerk. And taking the bag and following Mickie. "Where are we going," he asked.

"You'll see," Mickie said from behind the camera as she walked towards the restroom area stopping at the one marked family.

"No way," David said skeptically.

"Yes way now see if the coast is clear," Mickie said.

David walked in front of the camera and opened the door and peaked in. "All clear," he said with a smile.

"Come on get in," Mickie Said as they rushed into the rest room. Locking the door behind her.

"Sit on the counter," David said prompting Mickie to hop on the counter her back against the mirror. David then yanked off her skirt and dropped down to his knees and placed her legs on his shoulders. "UMMMM someone's hungry!," she said as David started eating her out. "OOOOOOO SHIT! How's it taste baby," she moaned as she focused the camera on David.

"Ummm sweet like candy ripe like fruit," David said stopping his oral assault for a moment.

"Eat up baby eat it!," Mickie said encouraging him.

David slowly licked and nibbled Mickie's pussy. Slipping a probing finger into her making her moan louder. He then added another and began finger fucking her hard while nibbling her clit.

"OHHHH FUCK OH DAMN OH UMMMMMM EHHHHHHH EEMMMMMMMHHH!," Mickie screamed her orgasm growing closer as she quickly turned the camera on her face. Before turning it back on David. "OEEEEEERRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!," she groaned as she squirted in David's face. "OHHHHHH MOTHERFUCKER DON'T STOP!," she said as David continued to eat her cunt. "MUNCH THAT CUNT YOU SEXY BASTARD FUCK FUCK!," she screamed as David started tongue fucking her as she once again turned the camera on herself briefly. "OHHHHHHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!," she screamed as she came squirting again as she turned the camera back on David.

"Ummm you like that ," David asked looking up into camera as he teased her clit.

"Ughhh yeah now kiss me," Mickie said holding the camera out just before she and David shared a lip smacking kiss.

"So what do you wanna do now baby... what do you wanna do now," David said kissing Mickie.

"I wanna suck that dick," Mickie said handing the camera to David as she dropped down to her knees.

"Is that right," David said focusing the camera on Mickie as she opened his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his calves.

"Absolutely right," Mickie said just before putting his dick in her mouth.

"OHHHH SHIT!," David moaned as he focused the camera on his wife's masterful head skills. "AHHHH baby you're incredible," he said as Mickie began deepthroating him.

"Umm... better than Nikki and Brie and Brooke and all those little porn bitches you used to fuck," Mickie said as she jerked him off looking up into the camera

"A millions times better," David moaned. "Ahhh spit on it!"

"Ohh you want it nasty baby," Mickie said hacking back and spitting on David's dick.

"Ohh yes! You look so fucking sexy doing that," David moaned.

"Ummm fuck my face!,"Mickie said taking his member back in her mouth.

"OH YOU FUCKING LITTLE NASTY!," David growled as he face fucked his wife for the camera. "You sexy fucking bitch!," he growled as he turned the camera to the mirror to get them both in the shot.

"Aghh gahhhh …...ummmm so good," Mickie said into the camera as David turned it back to her before smacking his dick on her lips and cheeks.

"Ohh I love when you do that," David moaned. "Tell me what you want baby?"

"I want you shoot a big load on my face then fuck my ass,"Mickie said jerking David's cock before putting it back in her mouth.

"Agghhh shit fuck!," David groaned focusing the camera on Mickie as he fucked her face. "AGGGGGG DAMN!," he roared as he pulled out and sprayed Micki'es face with his hot thick sticky spunk.

"Ummm so yummy," Mickie said playing with the cum that landed on her tongue instead of her face for the camera.

"Get up bend over," David said. "Ummm look at you," he said as he shot Mickie's cum splashed reflection in the mirror as she bent over the sink

"Umm how do I look daddy," Mickie purred as she wiggled her hips in a slow figure eight.

"Like the sexiest slut ever," David said.

"Umm I'm your slut daddy," Mickie moaned.

"Damn look at this ass!," David said giving his wife's hind parts a smack and squeeze "You are a beautiful piece of ass ,"he said giving her another swat.

"Thank you Mr. Hodges," Mickie moaned feeling the sting as David spanked her for the camera.

"Spread that ass for me baby," David said.

"Like this baby" Mickie said reaching back with both hands and showing her tight asshole to the camera and flexing it.

"Ohhh yeah you have the most beautiful asshole ever," David said. He then focused camera on his member beginning to penetrate his wife's ass before focusing the mirror to capture Mickie's face.

"EHHHHHH FUCK I LOVE THAT BIG FAT ASS DICK!," Mickie screamed her cum covered face contorted in painful lust as David filmed her reflection.

"Yeah you like my dick in that tight fucking asshole!," David said as he began fucking Mickie's ass at full speed while alternating between the mirror and his dick going in and out of her ass.

"GRRGAH I FUCKING LOVE IT BABY!," Mickie groaned as David pounded her ass. "FUCKING MY ASS!" she screamed feeling an orgasm building.

"Whose ass is this! Whose is it!," David said using his free hand to grab Mickie's hair.

"YOUR'S DADDY YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S EVER FUCKED MY ASS!," Mickie moaned as David filmed her face in the mirror.

"YEAH YOU'RE MY BITCH AREN'T YOU BABY!," David said as he fucked harder and began to spank her and let go of her hair as he filmed his dick going in and out of her ass as Mickie thrust back to meet his strokes.

"OHHH SPANK ME FUCK ME SPANK ME!," Mickie moaned as he fucked her again. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUCCCCKKKER!," Mickie screamed as she came squirting on the floor and David's balls.

"OH fuck you just squirted with my dick in your ass," David said as he filmed Mickie's slowing his strokes a bit.

"DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU NUT IN MY ASS!," Mickie moaned urging David pick up the pace again.

"UGHHH YOU WANT MY NUT IN THAT ASSHOLE BABY!," David asked as he filmed his dick in Mickie's ass before filming her reflection again.

"YESSSS I WANT YOU SHOOT ALL THAT HOT CUM UP MY ASS!" Mickie moaned feeling another climax at its edge.

"OH YOU'RE SUCH A NASTY BITCH I LOVE IT BABY I FUCKING LOVE IT!," David said as he fucked harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHFUCKKKKKK I'M, I'M I'M! EEEEEEEEEEGEGEGEGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFUUUUUUUUK MY ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Mickie said as she had yet another squirting orgasm David capturing her orgasm face on camera.

"OHH MICKIE FUCK HERE IT COMES...HEEEEEEHHGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHAGGGH!," David said as he filled Mickie's ass with his seed.

"Was it good baby?," Mickie moaned.

"Incredible," David huffed, before pulling his cock out of her ass and dropping to his knees "Spread your ass baby," he said as Mickie pulled her ass cheeks apart and used her ass muscles to push his cum out.

"Umm how's it look daddy," Mickie moaned feeling the hot cum seep out of her.

"Sexy as hell," David said as he filmed the cream pie leaking from his wife's gaped backdoor. "Look at all that cum."

Mickie then reached back and shoved two fingers into her ass . Scooping up some of the leaking cum. She then turned to the camera and licked them clean. "Ummm yummy!," she purred just as there was a knock on the door.

"OH shit hurry up and get cleaned up!,"

"Yeah hand me my skirt," Mickie said just before David shut the camera off.

* * *

**Scene 4:**

"Ok lets go take a look at Mickie in the shower," David said as he opened the bathroom door. "Hey Superball," he said as he saw a soapy wet Mickie in the shower.

"Getting videoed by my pervert husband," Mickie giggled as she continued to wash herself

"I can't help it you're just so sexy," David said reaching over grabbing one her breast.

"Stop it!," Mickie giggled as she playfully swatting his hand away.

"So did you enjoy the mall?," David asked as he continued to watch his wife shower.

"Yes very much," Mickie said as she grabbed the shampoo and began washing her hair.

"So you like having your ass fucked in public," David asked continued his voyeuristic filming.

"No," Mickie said looking into the camera as she continued to wash her hair, "I loved it," she smiled.

"That's my naughty girl," David said as he panned down her body. "Oh baby I can never get over your body," he said.

"Thank you," Mickie said as he filmed her.

"Damn you have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen," David said as he zoomed in on her sex. "Open it up for me," he asked.

Mickie reached down and opened her sex showing the succulent pink inside. She then flexed the muscles in her vagina.

"Oh its so pink baby," David said. "Play with it for me real quick."

"Baby," Mickie said.

"Just real quick I love watching you cum," David said panning back to get a full body shot

"Ok a quick one," Mickie said as she began fingering herself with one hand and tweaking her nipples with the other. "OHHHHHMMMMMMMM!," she moaned as she found her g-spot

"Ohh you look so fucking sexy," David said zooming in on her fingers going in and out of her cunt. "What are you thinking about," he said as he panned out shooting her full body again.

"You!," Mickie moaned fingering herself harder

"What about me?," David asked as he filmed her.

"How big and thick your dick is and how good it feels inside me," Mickie moan fingering herself faster her climax building closer and closer.

"What else," David asked zooming in on her pussy again before panning out.

"How g, goo, good your tongue feels, when you eat me out!," Mickie stammered her orgasm coming closer her body tensing.

"You're gonna cum aren't you baby ?," David asked.

"UH HUH UH HUH UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Mickie groaned squirting her pussy juice in a arch at the camera. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!," she moaned firing another torrent. "Did you like that daddy," she said as she came down from her high.

"Oh yeah," David said. "I'm gonna let you finish ok."

"Ok baby," Mickie said with a smile just before David shut off the camera

* * *

**A/N: Alright this was part one. What'd you think ? I hope I'm not losing my smut chops. Anyway next chapter will take palace in the sexroom and may have some more public sex. Welp peace love SDR OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up folks now I'm back this chapter ends the beach and takes us to the sexroom for the finale. So enjoy**

* * *

**Scene five:**

David focuses the camera on Mickie laying out in her brown a torques bikini, straw cowgirl hat and sunglasses. "Mickie have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not in the last hour," Mickie said with a smile.

"Well you're beautiful," David said, "so beautiful ," he continued zooming in on her cleavage.

"Stop it!," Mickie said teasingly.

"Stop what?," David said coyly.

"Filming my titties," Mickie said.

"You didn't mind earlier," David said smiling behind the camera. "Hey you see those dunes back there?"

"David no," Mickie said dismissively.

"Come on I'm wearing the speedoe thing and you didn't mind in the bathroom at the mall," David said from behind the camera.

"The bathroom had a lock," Mickie said.

"Come on we won't be caught and I'll be quick well quick for me," David said.

"Ok fine lets go," Mickie said getting up and grabbing the towel and heading towards the dunes David behind her.

"My god baby you are badd as hell," David said focusing the camera on her butt.

"Tell me something I don't know" Mickie said with cocky tone she as she laid out the blanket.

"Umm come here," David said pulling her close to him with his free hand he then pulled the cups of her bikini open revealing her hard nipples on her large breast. He then turned the camera on himself getting he and Mickie in the shot. He then bent at the knee and took her left tit in his mouth.

"UMMM daddy!," Mickie moaned reaching up and steadying the camera as David nursed at her tit. "Umm let me see that dick baby," she said nudging David from her tits and dropping to her knees. David refocusing the camera on Mickie as she took out his dong. She then licked from the base of his of dick before taking it balls deep into her mouth his pubes rubbing her nose.

"AHHHHH YEAH!," David groaned focusing the camera on Mickie looking up at him. "Ahhh shit hold it hold it!," he said the warm confines of his wife's throat messaging his tool. "Fuck! you look so fucking hot baby fuck!," he groaned seeing the tears welling up in her eyes and her face turning red.

"GAGAHHHH!," Mickie said pushing away with a gag a thick line of saliva and a smile on her lips. "Umm how long was that?" she asked as she began licking his cock.

"Two and half minutes," David groaned. Still keeping the camera focused on her.

"Ummm put in me," moaned Mickie laying back untying one side of her bottoms. Pulling them down and letting them hang on one ankle.

David focused the camera on Mickie's moist sex. "God your pussy is so beautiful and wet," he said.

"Quit staring at it and fuck it," Mickie said.

David focused the camera and zoomed in as he slammed his dick into Mickie's cunt. "Fuck yes!," Moaned as he began to pound Mickie's cunt.

"AHHHHH FUCK YEAH!," Mickie screamed as David focused the camera on her face and bouncing tits.

"Ahhh its so hot baby so fucking hot!," David groaned picking up his pace as he continued to focus the camera on Mickie's face before shifting the Camera and focusing on his cock becoming covered Mickie's thick milky sex juices as he plowed her. "SHIT! That's a lot of cream!"

"ALL FOR YOU!," Mickie Moaned her vaginal muscles clinching around David's member

"UGHHHH FUCK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!," David said pumping faster and harder as he shifted the camera to her face

"AGHHHHH DADDY I'M GONNA CUM!," Mickie screamed.

"UGHHHHHH CUM BABY!," David moaned from behind the camera as he felt himself get close to climax

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG FUCK!" Mickie screamed as she climaxed her juices coating David's dick in her cunt cream.

"AHHH SHIT I'M GONNA CUM!," David moaned .

"CUM ON MY FACE," Mickie moaned having another climax.

David quickly pulled his member out of her snatch, as Mickie turned facing David. "UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!," he groaned unloading a flood of thick white jizz on Mickie's face. Some getting into her mouth.

"Ummmmm you came a lot," Mickie said wiping the cum from her face and scooping it in to her mouth.

"All for you," David said.

"Good now lets get out of here," Mickie said before the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Scene Six:**

The camera focuses on David lying in bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist. His legs exposed. "There's daddy, in all his naked glory, lets have some fun," Mickie said from behind the camera . She then climbs on the bed and pulls the covers back zooming in on David's dick drapped on his thigh. "Now that is a nice juicy cut of meat," she says before setting the camera on his stomach and takes Davids cock in her hand and into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down

"Ummm what are you doing nasty," David said coming out of his sleep as Mickie sucked him off.

"Sucking my man's dick," Mickie said curling her tongue around the head of David's cock. Before deep throating him quickly.

"Ughh you're so nasty," David moaned from behind the camera.

"Umm if you wanna see nasty set that camera over there and bend over," Mickie said with a smile.

"Oh you freak" David said. He then set the camera on the nightstand angling it so that both he and Mickie would both be in the frame. He then got on all fours with his shoulders down

Mickie crawled into frame and looked at the camera as she ran her hand over the tight chocolate brown globes off his ass. She then placed a kiss on each cheek before spreading them apart and licking his ass.

"AHHHHH DAMN GIRL!," David moaned as Mickie licked up and down his crack.

"Umm you like how eat your ass Daddy," Mickie said looking up into the camera before licking his ass again

"Ughhh YES!," David groaned in pleausre as his wife's tongue darted into his asshole.

"You have such a sweet ass daddy," Mickie said looking into the camera. She then reached down and began jerking David off with her free hand down as she tongue fucked David's ass

"UGHHH...FUCKKK YESSS YESSS! YESSS!," David roared as the camera captured Mickie's skillful rimming. "FUUCKKING TONGUE MY ASS AND JERK MY DICK!" he roared. "I LOVE YOU I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"You love me Daddy?" Mickie said pulling her face from David's ass. Jerking his dick faster before rapidly tongue fucking his back door. "Who's the best you ever had Daddy," she said breaking her tongue fucking for a moment

"AGGHH YOU!...YOU ARE!," David said rearing his back in ecstasy.

"Better then all the other bitches you used to fuck!," Mickie said jerking him faster before plunging her tongue back into his asshole.

"YESS! YESS! GOD YESSS!," David howled feeling his climax come closer.

"Whose dick is this Daddy! Whose daddy dick is this !," Mickie said speeding up her jerking and tongue fucking.

"OHHH YOURS BABY! YOURS!," David moaned his climax growing closer. "FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Cum on my face!" Mickie said.

Within seconds Mickie found herself lying on her back as David straddled her chest. His cock aimed at her face as he stroked it with one hand. Getting an excelent P.O.V shot with the camera with the other

"UGGGGGHHHHHH SHIT!," David said as his thick white cum blasted Mickie in her face landing on her forehead nose and lips "AGGGGGGHHHHH!" He said as he fired another blast of seamen on her face.

"Umm," Mickie said licking the cum off her lips. "Nice and thick."

"You're such a freak," David said holding the camera out so they were both in frame

"I'm your freak though," Mickie said reaching down and grabbing David's dick, "and you're still hard," she continued.

"Yeah," David moaned as Mickie jerked his dick.

"Put it in!," Mickie said before rolling onto all fours.

David quickly got into position and angled the camera so he had a good shot of his dick going into her snatch. "AHHH SHIT!," he moaned his still sensitive member penetrated her hot wet walls. "Ughhh DAMN!," he moaned as he started stroking in and out of her.

"Yeah you like that baby?!," Mickie said looking back at the camera as she threw her hips back in figure eight as David fucked her.

"FUCK YES!," David said clinching his teeth behind camera .

"YEAH THAT"S THAT GOOD PUSSY MOTHER FUCKER!, THAT GOOD VIRGINIA PUSSY! NOW BEAT IT UP LIKE YOU WANT IT!," Mickie screamed urging David on as she threw her pussy back to meet his thrust as she looked back at the camera David's cum still dripping from her face. David panting and grunting like a horny stud horse "UGH YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT SLING THATGODDAMNED DICK!"

"UGHH NNNNGGGHHHHH!," David grunted as he plowed harder into Mickie.

"UGGGHHHH TELL ME WHOSE GOT THE BEST PUSSY YOU EVER FUCKED !," Mickie demanded feeling her climax fast approaching.

"MICKIE JAMES!," David growled feeling his cum boiling to the surface

"WHO DOES THAT DICK BELONG TO MOTHERFUCKER!" Mickie moaned.

"UGHHHHAGHHH M, M, MICKIE JAMES!," David stammered trying to hold in his load.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH CUMMMMMIIINNNNNG!," Mickie screeched as squirted her orgasm onto David's cock.

"NIIAAHHHGGGGGAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" David groaned as he shot his load into Mickie's pussy.

"UGHHH DON'T YOU MOVE THAT DICK I AIN'T DONE WITH IT YET!," Mickie said as she tossed her pussy back at him.

"AGGGGGGGAHHHHHHH HEGGGGGGGHHHHH!," David grunted as he pumped into Mickie his cock still hard somehow. As he focused the camera on his cock going in and out of her

"YEAH I OWN THIS DICK THIS IS MY FUCKING BIG BLACK DICK!," Mickie grunted looking back at the camera making David focus on her and the penetration.

"UGHHHHHH SOOOO GOOOD SO FUCKING GOOD!," David moaned as he pumped harder into Mickie his dick tingling as he pounded away.

"THAT'S RIGHT I GOT THE BEST PUSSY IN THE WORLD AND I CAN OUT FUCK ANY OF THOSE SECOND RATE BITCHES YOU USED TO FUCK ! CAUSE I CAN TAKE THIS DICK LIKE A CHAMP!" Mickie screamed putting on a show for the camera as she fucked back against her husband.

"UGHHHHHHH YESSSS!" David groaned feeling himself about to cum

"EERRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH WHO DICK IS THIS!," Mickie screamed as she came again looking back at the camera .

"YOURS ALL YOURS!," David said hanging on to his load by a thread

"WHOSE THE BEST PUSSY IN THE WORLD! WHO PUTS IT ON YOU BETTER THAN ANY PORN BICTH SINGER , OR ANY OTHER BITCH YOU'VE FUCKED!," Mickie screamed as came again.

"MICKIE JAMES!," David said straining not to cum.

"THAT'S IT SAY IT AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER TELL ME WHOSE THE BEST PUSSY IN THE WORLD!" Mickie shouted back at the camera her face a mess of cum and sweat as she came again.

"MICKIE MOTHERFUCKING JAMES!," David groaned .

"NOW GIMMIE THAT FUCKING NUTT RIGHT ON MY FACE!," Mickie said pulling away from David and flipping onto her back .

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFUCKKINGHELL!," David said as he fired his thick milky load onto Mickie's face some getting into hair eye and mouth. "FUCKINGLOVEYOUUUUUUUU!" he said as he sprayed her with another blast some getting into her nose and mouth.

"Ummm good boy," Mickie said patting David's thigh.

"You're amazing," David panted and healed the camera back to get both their faces in the camera.

"So are you," Mickie said before deeply french kissing David and the camera faded to black

* * *

**Scene 7:**

The camera comes on and we see the inside of David and Mickie's sex room. "Well here we are in our sex room," David said from behind the camera "Here's all our toys and Dvd's" he said panning around the room "Here's our sex swing, oh and her's my pet," he said first showing then panning down to show Mickie on her knees in nothing but and black collar with an O ring on it and a pair of crotchless red latex thong panties that exposed her pubic mound. "Hi pet."

"Hi Daddy," Mickie purred smiling up into the camera

"Umm stand up for me and give me a turn," David said before Mickie got up and did as he asked

"You like what you see," Mickie said as she completed her turn

"Yes!," David said before he held the camera out grabbing Mickie roughly by her hair and kissing her. Then gripped her by the chin and focused the camera on her face. "We're gonna play rough aren't we?"

"Yes!," Mickie hissed just before David slapped her.

"Yes who?," David said before slapping her again.

"Yes Daddy," Mickie purred before David slapped her again.

"You like when I slap you huh!," David snarled

"Yes!," Mickie purred.

David then used his free hand and placed three fingers in her mouth. Making Mickie loll out her tongue . Which allowed him to spit in her mouth which she swallowed. "Get on your knees and crawl your sexy as over there while I set the camera up."

Mickie simply purred and crawled over in front of the bed. David capturing it with the camera before he placed the camera on the tripod and focused it. He then walked over revealing himself in a pair of skin tight black boxer briefs. He then pulled Mickie up by her hair. He then grabbed a pair of shackles from the bed and attached them to Mickie's wrist. Then attached them to a short suspension bar hanging from and hook in the ceiling. Making Mickie stand on her tip toes . He then grabbed a warmed bottle of baby oil and began to pour it on Mickie.

"AEHHH!," Mickie hissed as the hot oil dripped onto her tits and down her stomach, over her pubic mound to her thighs. "Ummm!," she purred as David poured the down her back letting drip over the beautiful olive colored orbs of ass and backs of her thighs. Then poured the oil down her arms. "Ohhh Daddy," she moaned as David rubbed the oil into her body making her skin shine on camera.

"Ummm you ready baby?," David said as he picked up a short flogger and slowly ran it over her body.

"Yess Daddy," Mickie said shivering in anticipation.

"I'm gonna lash you on different parts of your body and I want you to count and after every number I want you to say I'm a bad little wrestle slut. Do you understand," David said.

"Yes Daddy," Mickie purred.

"Good," David said. He then spun Mickie profile to the camera and swatted her on her ass.

"One I'm a bad little wrestle slut!," Mickie yelped as the first lash landed. "TWO I'M A BAD LITTLE WRESTLE SLUT," she yelped as the second one landed on her breast. "THREE I'M A BAD LITTLE WRESTLE SLUT!," she yelped again as David flogged her on her thigh as she turned her facing the camera. "EHHH FOUR I'M A BAD LITTLE WRESTLE SLUT!" she yelped as the flogger found its way to her clit.

"That's enough of that," David said before grabbing a lit red candle from the corner. "Remember to breath," he said before dripping the wax onto her, and fingering her with his free hand.

"EHHHHAAHHHEEEEEE!," Mickie squealed in a mix of painful pleasure as David fingered her and dripped wax onto her breast and stomach.

"Umm my little wrestle slut likes this doesn't she," David said.

"YESSS DADDY!," Mickie moaned aroused by the combination of the sting of the fingering and the camera.

"Tell Daddy what you want," David said.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME ROUGH!," Mickie moaned feeling herself get closer to orgasm.

"Good girl!," David said before unhooking her from the suspension bar. "Get on your knees," he commanded.

"Ummm are you gonna face fuck me daddy," Mickie eagerly purred

"Shut up and open your mouth," David said dropping his boxers. He then grabbed her by the head and started face fucking Mickie for the camera.

"UGGGGHRAGGGGGGHHRRGGG!," Mickie gagged as David throat fucked her.

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU BITCH!," David said as he hammered her throat making thick saliva drool from her mouth.

"YEESGGGGAHHHHHHADDDDDDYYYYGGGRAG!," Mickie garbled around his meat as he held in her throat not letting up for a moment

David pinched her nose shut cutting off her air supply. "UGHHHHH YEAH SWALLOW MY FUCKING COCK!,"He groaned before wrapping his free hand around her throat. Making her eyes tear up and her face turn red as he fucked it.

"GRRRRRRRRAGGGGGHHHHARGGGGGGHHHHH!," Mickie gagged as thick globs of saliva and tears ran down her face.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRR ENOUGH!," David said pulling his cock from throat and released his grip. Making Mickie double over and cough. He then grabbed the camera and went over to her. "You ok baby?," he asked focusing the camera on her.

"M, M, More Daddy more!," Mickie said looking up in the camera with a smile.

"You nasty little girl you," David said "You deserve some new jewelery," he said grabbing a set of nipple clamps from the bed and holding them in front of the camera and Mickie making her eyes light up

"Yay," Mickie purred as she saw them. David then reached down with his free hand and attached the clamps . First to one nipple then the other. "Ehheee!," she hissed feeling the bite of the metal on her fleash.

"You like," David said giving the chain that linked the clamps a tug.

"UMMMM LOVE IT!" Mickie moaned closing her eyes as a smile of ecstasy came across face.

"Get your sexy ass in that swing," David ordered.

"Yes Daddy," Mickie said before she started to slowly crawl to the sex swing.

"You are a grade A piece of ass woman," David said as he focused the camera on Mickie's slightly redden and oiled backside.

"Is that why you married me," Mickie asked playfully as she looked back at the camera.

"Not the only reason you also can suck a dick," David said.

"Good to know," Mickie said stopping in front of the swing.

"Get in the swing ," David said.

"Like this Daddy," Mickie said before getting to her feet doing a spin and falling back into the sex swing putting her legs in the stirrups with an ease. That could only come from years horse back riding wrestling and some light exotic dancing in her early twenties

"Hell yeah," David said taking his place between her legs allowing them to rest on his shoulders. "Here it comes baby," said as he focused the camera on his dick as he lined it up with Mickie's vagina.

"AHHHHH!," Mickie moaned as David rammed his dick in her.

"UGGGGH FUCK!," David moaned as he pounded his wife and filmed making the swing bounce and rock back and forth. He then focused on her breast grabbed the chain and twisted it. "You like that my little bitch!" he snarled as he drove into her harder.

"AHHHHH FUCK YES!" she screamed in painful lust as David fucked the living hell out of her. "FUCK ME FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME!,"

David fucked harder and harder making Mickie scream and moan. He the focused the camera on her face and indulged in Mickie's spit fetish and spit in her mouth.

"UGHHH YUM," Mickie moaned as she swallowed David's spit.

"YOU LIKE THAT BABY, HUH,HUH!," David said giving her a few slaps to the face.

"YES DADDY!," Mickie said in a lustful tone before sucking on David's thumb before he hooked it in her cheek. "UUUUGGGIOVVVVVEEOUADDDDDY!,"she groaned as pounded her.

"DADDY LOVES YOU TOO! DADDY LOVES HIS NASTY LIL BITCH!," David said pounding away at her. He then pointed the camera at the mirror beside them getting them both in the shot.

"UGGGGH FUCK YOUR BITCH DADDY FUCK HER!," Mickie screamed on the edge of orgasm!"

"OHHHH I"M FUCKING YOU BABY IM FUCKING YOU!," David said pounding away at her harder and faster as he kept the camera on the mirror.

"AGGGGGGH I'M GONNA SQUIRT!," Mickie screamed unable to hold back her climax anymore.

"OH BABY!," David said pulling out of Mickie dropping to his knees and fingering her clit.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNAAAAAHHHHHH!," Mickie squealed as a torrent of girl cum. The likes of which that would put Flower Tucci, Jada Fire, Angela Stone, Annie Cruze,and Cytheria to shame. Drenching both David and the camera, as well as sending her into convulsions

"You ok baby?" David asked looking at Mickie shake and catch her breath as he focused the camera on her getting a full body shot.

"FUCK ME!," Mickie screamed.

David focused the camera on Mickie's face and plunged into her and went into jackhammer strokes grabbing on the chain of her nipple clamps. "TAKE THIS FUCKING DICK!," he growled as he pulled and twisted the chain and focused the camera on her face and breast.

"UGGGGGHHH SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIT!," Mickie screamed as she had a mini orgasm. "UAGH CHOKE ME DADDY CHOKE ME!," she yelled.

"YOU NASTY GIRL!," David said taking his free hand off the chain and reached down and gripped her throat and fucked her harder.

"NAGGHH URRGGGAHHH! HARDER!" Mickie gasped and as her face stared to turn red.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM BABY!," David snarled holding back his load as best he could.

"CUM INSIDE ME DADDY CUM INSIDE ME! CREAM PIE MY PUSSY!," Mickie begged as David released her throat.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK!," David growled as he buried his cock deep inside her and came. "FUCK YES! FUCK YES! FUCK YES!," he groaned as he finished cumming. He then pulled out and focused the camera on the cum leaking out of her pussy.

"Ummm Daddy fuck my ass," Mickie cooed.

David set the camera on the bed and helped Mickie out of the swing and yanked her panties off. "Get your ass on the bed!," he said giving her a hard slap the ass.

Mickie got on all fours facing the headboard which also had mirrors in it. David took his place behind her and focused on the red hand print on her ass. "Put it in Daddy Put it in my ass!," Mickie moaned.

David spread her asscheeks apart and spit on puckered hole. And guided his dick to it before driving it in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!," Mickie screamed as she looked back at the camera as she felt David go balls deep in her as in one stroke.

"FUCK YEAH YOU LIKE THE WAY YOU I GET BALLS DEEP IN THAT TIGHT ASS!," David growled as he hammered her the camera picking up the fleash slapping sounds.

"YEAH FUCK MY ASS DADDY! FUCKING MAKE IT GAPE!," Mickie screamed as she pushed back to meet his strokes.

"WHOSE ASS IS THIS BITCH!," David said focusing the camera on his dick going in and out of her asshole before focusing back on her face.

"ERRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH YOURS DADDY YOURS!" Mickie screamed as had another orgasm. "OHHHHH FUCK PULL MY HAIR DADDY!"

David quickly focused the camera on the mirror in front of Mickie and grabbed a hand full of her hair. "LIKE THIS BABY LIKE THIS!," he groaned as he felt himself on the verge of cumming again.

"FUUUUUUCK MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE DADDY FUUUUCCCCKMEEEEEEE!," Mickie groaned in pleasureful agony. The camera showing her face in the mirror . Her eyes closed teeth gritted a mix of sweat and tears coming down her face in grimace of lust.

"AHHHHH GOD I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!," David yelled fighting to hold back his cum.

"I,I,I,I,I LOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU TOOOOOOO!," Mickie screamed as she came.

"ERGGGGGGGGGHHH SAY MY NAME BABY SAY IT!" David said nearly pulling Mickie's hair by the root.

"OH GOD DAVID! DAVID! DAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIDDDDDDDDD!" Mickie screamed as she climaxed.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHOLLLLLYYYYFFUCKKKKKKKKKKKUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" David roared as he came in Mickie's ass. Before they both collapsed. David dropping the camera on the floor beside the bed. Making the camera cut off as the battery fell out.

* * *

**Scene Eight:  
**

"Ok got it fixed ," David said holding the camera up over he and Mickie cuddled up still catching their breathes and soaked in sweat from the round of rough sex they just had. "You ok?," he asked.

"Yeah you?," Mickie asked rubbing the dried wax on her tits as she snuggled close to David. "My ass is gonna be sore but you know I don't mind it."

"So all in all a great honeymoon," David asked.

"Spectacular," Mickie said with a smile.

David smiled back at her and said. "I love you Mickie James Hodges"

"I love you David Armond Hodges," Mickie said before the two leaned in and kissed just as the camera died.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is it hope you enjoyed it. This is the LAST wonderland story. I know WLTV was the last one. But this one had to be finished and this is the LAST one. And it took me a while partly cause of I felt I lost my touch, and other more personal issues. Now this is my test tell me have I lost it **


End file.
